Carly and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Ba
by LissieLove
Summary: Carly's day goes from bad to nightmarish when she forgets to knock.


Carly and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes: This takes place shortly after the blackout of 2006.**

**Carly and the ****Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

Carly Corinthos was having a very bad day, thank you very much. She'd overslept, missed a meeting with suppliers at the hotel and then had to cancel lunch with an investor for a new club because her pregnant cousin needed someone to drive her to the hospital for a doctor's appointment because the useless moron who had impregnated her had had some sort of family emergency. Carly always dropped everything for Lulu because she wanted the girl to know that someone was at least on her side in all this. As long as Lu didn't feel alone, she might not do any Carly-like things and screw up her life.

And her day was getting worse after running into Sam at the hospital and seeing her all teary over Alexis, who'd been sick for months and had hidden the illness. If Carly had a husband as annoying as Ric and a daughter as useless as Sam, she would have hidden it too. You just couldn't depend on people to take care of things for you and especially not your kids. Sam had been all teary-eyed because she and Jason were still not back together and the only way to shut Sam the hell up was to promise to talk to Jason.

She'd talk to him, he'd ignore her and then with any luck, she could go home, eat dinner with her boys and maybe this day would end better than it had started.

She shoved open the penthouse door (Carly Corinthos never knocked and didn't intend to start, knocking was for people who had time to waste and she didn't) and shrieked. "Oh, my God, I'm blind!" She slapped her hands over her eyes.

A brunette squeaked and fell off the couch, grappling for something to cover her bare body.

"Carly," Jason Morgan glared at her and tossed Elizabeth Spencer the t-shirt from the back of the couch. He tugged a pillow over his middle. "What the hell do you want?"

"Can't talk, traumatized."

Elizabeth sprang to her feet and tugged the shirt down further, as if it didn't already come very close to reaching her knees. She looked around frantically and found Jason's jeans tossed over the pool table. She skirted around and tossed them to him. "Ah, Carly--"

"Oh, god I wasn't hallucinating," Carl whimpered, "you really are here."

"Carly," Jason growled, sliding into his jeans and pulling them up around his waist. He zipped them but didn't bother with the button. "What do you want?"

"Is it safe to look yet?" Carly asked, not moving her hands.

"Oh my God," Elizabeth muttered, dragging her fingers through her tousled curls. "Carly--"

"Carly, take your damn hands from your eyes and tell me what you want," Jason said shortly.

"Okay, okay..." Carly reluctantly slid her hands away and breathed in relief. "Good, you're somewhat decent." Still, she felt somewhat nauseous and damn, Jason looked pissed. She must have interrupted him before he could finish--oh, God, she was going to be sick. "Um, so my reason for coming here is obviously moot now."

"Just say it and go," Jason replied, irritated.

She frowned and glanced at Elizabeth before looking at Jason oddly. "How long has this been going on anyway?" She gasped. "Is this why you really broke up with Sam?"

"Oh my god," Elizabeth repeated. She leaned against the pool table. "This isn't happening to me."

Jason strode forward, grabbed Carly's hand and shoved her into the hall. He joined her, shutting the penthouse door behind him. "From now on, you knock," he instructed, jabbing a finger in her face.

"Do you intend on screwing the muffin in the living room often?" Carly demanded. Her face paled. "Oh, God, I'm never going to get that image out of my brain. I'm going to have nightmares."

"Carly," Jason said, his teeth clenched. "You will knock from now on. And you're not going to tell anyone about this, or so help me God--"

"Don't worry, I will never forget to knock again," Carly assured him. She narrowed her eyes. "And why can't anyone know?" she demanded. "Does the brat still think she's too good for her? Well, you just give me five minutes and I will have her teeth knocked out--"

"Carly."

It was that tone that told Carly she might have gone too far. The glare on his face, the clenching of his jaw. Clearly, keeping this a secret was important and he wasn't asking her, he was demanding her to comply. She narrowed her eyes. "Jason, look, I'm not about take an ad out in the paper about this. Believe me, I don't even want to know this is going on. But you deserve better--"

"No, Elizabeth's son deserves better," Jason cut in. "He needs to be safe and the only way he can be is if no one knows."

"That's not fair to you--" Carly began again.

He sliced his hand through the air. "I'm not going to push her away like I did before, like I did to Sam. It doesn't work. But this way everyone gets what they want and what they need. So you're keeping your mouth shut, Carly, and you're letting me have this."

She closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay. Okay." She hesitated. "So I guess coming over here to talk you into giving Sam another chance is not going to work right?"

"Probably not," Jason said, with an exasperated look.

She shrugged. "I only agreed so she'd leave me alone. Geez, Jason, what did she do that was so horrible--" she stopped. "Nope, don't even tell me. I'm better off not knowing."

"Carly," Jason called as she started for the elevator. "And you're not allowed to tease, torment or in anyway use this information against Elizabeth in public."

"I would never," Carly said, insulted. Damn him, he knew her too well. She jabbed a button. "And damn you. You always take the fun out of having a secret." She stepped onto the elevator and heard the door to the penthouse open and close. She did not want to think about what was going in there now.

This was definitely a bad day.


End file.
